Hogwarts Blues 001-The Gemini Mirror
The Gemini Mirror '''is the first episode of Hogwarts Blues. In this episode Nobita, Harry Potter and their friends discover a strange mirror on their first day of school. ''Note: If you've never read Harry Potter some things might be a little confusing for you, so don't hesitate to ask me anything in the comments if you are confused! :)'' Episode On the train (Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo and Gian are all seen sitting in a train compartment, looking excited) '''Nobita: '''I cant believe this is happening! We're gonna be wizards! We're gonna freaking learn magic!!! '''Shizuka: '''I know! i was so pleased and excited when I got my letter to attend Hogwarts! '''Suneo: My wand is obviously the coolest! It's made of oak and has dragon heartstring in the core! Gian: 'What? You get dragon heartstring and I get stuck with unicorn hair? That's unfair! '''Shizuka: '''Oh stop fighting. we're going to a wizard school, for god's sake! You should be happy! ''(They continue chattering about pointless things when a girl enters their compartment) '''Girl: '''Has anyone seen a wand? My friend Ron has lost his. '''Suneo: '''Your friend lost his wand? Sheesh, how careless can you get? '''Girl *glaring at him*: Well, if you don't want to help me look for it, then that's fine with me. *turns to others* 'Have any of you seen a wand? ''( They all reply no. The girl turns to go away, but notices Suneo doing something with his wand) 'Girl: O'h, are you doing magic?Let's see, then! 'Suneo*smirks and points his wand at a book*: '''Wingardium Leviosa! ''(The book starts floating in the air. They all stare in amazement) '''Gian: '''Where the heck did you learn that?? '''Suneo: '''It's in the Standard Book of Spells.*sees others staring* Yes, I did already read through it! 'Girl: '''I can do that spell too. And a lot of other spells! (''Suneo is about to retort, but then a boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead and a red haired boy poke their heads in the compartment) 'Boy 1: '''Hermione, what are you doing? *'sees the others* 'Oh hello! '''Girl: '''This is Harry Potter, another friend of mine. And the red haired kid is Ron, the one that lost his wand. and I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. ''(The others introduce themselves. Hermione, Harry and Ron sit in their compartment too) 'Harry: '''First time at Hogwarts? ''(The four nod) '''Hermione: '''Oh. This is our second year, actually. We're a year older than you. What house do you think you're gonna be in? '''Nobita: '''i don't know. But I want to be in Gryffindor. '''Ron: '''Yeah, everyone wants to be there. '''Shizuka: '''Are all of you in Gryffindor? '''Ron: '''Yep! '''Suneo: '''What? Hermione too?? '''Hermione*glares at him*: '''All right, I get it. You don't like me. '''Suneo: '''Well, you're annoying! '''Hermione: '''Oh, I am, am I? Well, at least I'm not a huge braggart! I've been listening to your stupid tales about visiting France, America and who knows what else from our compartment! '''Suneo*stands up*: You're annoying and ''an eavesdropper? Can you get any worse?! '''Hermione: '''Why, you little-- Well, good luck getting in Gryffindor! They only accept people worthy to be there! You're not even worthy to be at Hogwarts!! '''Suneo: '''YOU'RE the one not worthy to be here, you stupid annoying eavesdropper! '''Shizuka and Harry: '''Oh God! STOP!! Stop shouting! Look, we've arrived! ''(They look outside. they had indeed arrived at Hogwarts. A great castle could be seen next to the sea, with four towers and a big field for sports) Hermione: This isnt over.. Suneo: 'You wish! '''Ron: '''Ugh, this is gonna be a looong year... The Sorting ''(They all get down from the train and follow Hagrid, the gamekeeper, to the Great Hall. Nobita notices a Professor standing nearby) 'Nobita: '''Who's that? '''Harry: '''Oh, that's Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration. She's the one who's going to supervise your Sorting. '''Shizuka: '''How do we get Sorted anyway? '''Hermione: '''You have to put on the Sorting Hat. It's a talking hat with a mind that decides which house you go in. It can read your mind and the qualities you possess. ''(Gian looks a bit freaked out) 'Hermione: '*notices his face* Oh don't worry, it's harmless! 'Suneo: '''Well, Im going to ask that professor if she would please call my name last ''(He walks upto McGonagall) 'McGonagall: '''Yes? Can I help you? '''Suneo: '''Um, could you please call my name last, after everone else has been sorted? I want to see which houses my friends go into first. '''McGonagall: '''Er, okay then. And your name is...? '''Suneo: '''Suneo. Suneo Honekawa. '''McGonagall: '''Suneo Honekawa. Yes, alright. I'll call you last. '''Suneo: '''Thanks! (''He goes back to the others, and they wait around for McGonagal. Finally, she tells them to come into the Great Hall) 'McGonagall: '''First years, this way please! ''(They enter the hall. The Sorting Hat is placed on a stool. Suneo and Hermione are still arguing away) 'Nobita: '''Will you too shut up? I'm getting tired of this. '''Ron: '''They'll have to shut up anyway, it's time for the Sorting. ''(Hermione, Harry and Ron go and sit at the table, wishing them good luck. The four of them stand in a line) 'McGonagall: '''Now when I call your name, you will come and place the hat in your head and go to the house it declares. Amsterdam, Max! ''(A short scared-looking boy goes forward and places the hat on his head. The hat is quiet for a while, then shouts: 'Hat: '''Hufflepuff! ''(The Hufflepuffs cheer as Max joins them) 'McGonagall: '''Brocklehurst, Mandy! ''(The same happens, Mandy walks forward and the hat shous: '''Hat: ''Slytherin!'' (Slytherins cheer as Mandy joins them. McGonagall continues with the names and finally: McGonagall: 'Goda, Takeshi! ''(Gian walks forward, places the hat on his head and waits.) '''Hat: '''Hmm yes, you are brave, not a bad heart either, although you like violence, kind of. You should be in... '''Hat: ''Gryffindor!'' (Gryffindors cheer as Gian hurries over to the table, happy that he was with harry Ron and Hermione. McGonagall continues with the names, and then: McGonagall: 'Minamoto, Shizuka! ''(Shizuka walks forward and places the hat) 'Hat: '''A head full of brains! You would do well in Ravenclaw! '''Shizuka: '*In her head* What? No! Can't I be in Gryffindor? I'd like to be with my friends. '''Hat: '''Well, now, you'd do best in Ravenclaw, but you would be fine in Gryffindor, you have a kind heart. So... '''Hat: ''Gryffindor!'' (Gryffindors cheer and Gian, Harry Hermione and Ron look delighted) McGonagall: 'Nobi, Nobita! ''(Nobita walks forward, puts on the hat, and waits) 'Hat: '''Ah, no problem for him! Obviously a Gryffindor!'' (Gryffindors cheer, Nobita runs to the table and sits next to Shizuka. After some more names, it's finally Suneo's turn) 'McGonagall: '''Honekawa, Suneo! ''(Suneo is looking terrified. What if he gets put in some other house and has to leave his friends? He puts on the hat, shaking.) 'Hat: '''Hmm, you should be in Slytherin! '''Suneo: '''Oh no! Please, put me Gryffindor. My friends are there! '''Hat: '''Gryffindor?? But you're complete Slytherin material! You're cunning, ambitious, determined...hmmm, on second thought, you'd do okay in Gryffindor, you can be brave if you want to, if your friends are in danger, and, yes, I see you have a good heart, although you can be a bit, well, ''unkind, ''shall we say? at times..So, ''Gryffindor! (Suneo sighs in relief and rushes off to the Gryffindor table where they are cheering him.) '''Harry: '''Well, that went well, didn't it? '''Hermione: '''I know you asked the hat to put you in Gryffindor. So, where do you really belong? '''Shizuka: '''Ravenclaw. It said I should be in Ravenclaw. '''Suneo: '''And I'm a Slytherin. '''Ron: '''Oh. What about you guys? '''Nobita: '''Gryffindor. I'm genuinely in Gryffindor. '''Gian: '''Me too. It said I was brave, and have a good heart. TO BE CONTINUED...''' Category:Series Category:Hogwarts Blues